There is a growing trend towards cremation of deceased humans and pets over full body burial. It has been estimated that over thirty-five percent of deaths will result in cremation by the year 2010. There is an established practice of retaining cremains in containers, such as urns, in addition to “scattering” or burying.
Existing urns, however, do not enable the creation of a configurable personalized memorial for the storage and presentation of cremains, mementos, and/or keepsakes. As an example, existing urns do not illustrate how someone lived their life or who they were. Existing urns also do not meet the individual needs of various surviving friends and family members. There is therefore need for an improved memory container.